Luna Lovegood (TheSnailQueen)
This is an AU interpretation of this character and is written by Becky. |Title= * Prefect * |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |hair= White blonde |eyes= Pale silver |skin= Very fair |family= * Harry Potter (husband) * Xenophilius Lovegood (father) * Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (mother) † * Emily Black (nee Potter) (sister-in-law) * Seth Black (brother-in-law, by marriage) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle) † * Nick McIntyre (cousin) * Charlie Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Patrick Scamander (uncle) * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(cousin) * Rhiannon Scamander (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Lucy Scamander (cousin) * Niklas Solberg (cousin-in-law) * Cygnus Scamander (cousin) * Ara Nadar (cousin-in-law) * Kendrick Scamander (uncle) * Fabrice Flamel (uncle, by marriage) † * Sylvain Scamander (cousin) * Runa Scamander (née Lykke)(cousin-in-law) * Hermia Xia (née Scamander) (cousin) * Bradley Xia (cousin-in-law) * Albion Scamander (uncle) * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (aunt, by marriage) † * Rolf Scamander (cousin) † * Arlen Scamander (cousin) * Artemis Scamander (cousin) * Draco Scamander (née Malfoy) (cousin-in-law) * Nimiane Scamander (cousin) * Niamh Scamander (aunt) * Naveen Vandayar (uncle, via marriage) * Dipika Scamander (cousin) * Darcy Scamander (aunt) † * Cygnus Black (uncle, via marriage) † * Emrys Scamander (cousin, "little brother") * Keely Scamander (aunt) † * Michael Findlay (uncle, via marriage) † * Killian Scamander (cousin, "little brother") * Vincenzo Soranzo (cousin-in-law, "brother-in-law") * Alyssandra Lovegood (paternal aunt) * Dartagnan Weasley (uncle, by marriage) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) † * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) † * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (cousin) * James Potter (father-in-law) † * Lily Potter(née Evans) (mother-in-law) † * Roselyn Dursley (cousin-in-law) * Newt Scamander (maternal grandfather) * Tina Scamander (maternal grandmother) * Oberoth Lovegood (paternal grandfather) * Xilira Lovegood (paternal grandmother) * (maternal family) * (paternal family) *Potter family (paternal in-laws) |Boggart= Her mother, dying slowly from her spell backfire accident |Animagus= Unicorn |jukebox = "You Spin Me Right Round" (by dead or alive) |Patronus= * Hare (breifly, during her fourth year) * Unicorn (after she has truly come into her own following her capture and subsequent reunion with Harry and the others) |Wand= * Main wand: Cedar, 13 inches, Unicorn hair bendy. A fairly sentient and extremely protective and loyal want, it is clear that it is well loved in kind as it is covered in little nicks and scratches from it's mistresses adventures. Intricately carved with a depiction of stars, it is almost completely painted in a gradient of purples and blues that simulate a particularly beautiful night sky, the ingravings of stars have been painted silver by a delicate hand. Around the base silver ribbon is wrapped and kept there with a permanent sticking charm. This wand always carries the faint smell of honeysuckle. * Second wand: Pine, 12 inches, A feather from a friend, flexible. Made of lightly coloured wood, this wand always has a faint air of sadness to it, where once it eminated warmth and happiness. With it's mistress long dead, this wand only works for Luna and no one else. It is extremely sensitive to danger and will alert anyone in range by emitting a soft light. The wand is warm to the touch and carved with patterns resembling a forest, these are painted with worn light green paint, with tiny dots of multiple colours around and near the base to give the illusion of flowers. A yellow thread is tied around it's quilt patterned base. It carries a faint scent of the forest always (once belonging to her mother, this wand was given to Luna when Pandora passed away. She keeps it with her always but rarely uses it) |job= * Magizoologist |house=Ravenclaw |Loyalty= * Potter family * Weasley family * Scamander family * Dumbledore's Army * Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury * River Rock Conservation Society * Order of the Phoenix * Muggle-Born Network * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Ravenclaw ** Slug Club * S.P.E.W. }} Luna Juno Potter (née Lovegood) (b.13 Feb 1981) is an Irish witch born to Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander). She has four aunts and three uncles on her mothers side and many cousins whom she considers more as siblings than anything else. Through her mother she is also the youngest granddaughter of the famous Magizoologist Newton Scamander and his wife Tina Scamander (née Goldstien). Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Witches Category:Half-Blood Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Scamander Family Category:Lovegood Family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Magizoologist Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:SPEW Category:Slug Club Category:Potter Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Auberon Fans Category:Nargle Believer Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Autistic